


kinktober 2019

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom, Blackmail, Bondage, Boypussy, Captured, Cum Dumpster, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Eggpreg, Group Sex, High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, buttplug, monster fucking, monster rape human, on a table, small battle, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: each chapter is different and have different fandom's most will be original character or not, fan ship or made up who knows, I also going to use peachy mary kinktober , not the tumblr one. so have fun reading my fanfics and the list is https://twitter.com/mary_peachyhttps://peachy-mary.carrd.co/ not my own, so enjoy and love it.her kinktober list https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20

Non Con/teacher and student

(haikyuu) hinata X teacher) part 1

Their waiting for him. The team is waiting for hinata to come to practice but he is still in his uniform and with one of his teacher next to him talking to ukai, takeda and shimizu, the entire team wonder what they are talking about as they stand in the far wall talking about, tanaka theory was that he was late in the morning, because the teacher talking is his morning teacher, kageyama thinks hinata forgot some homework and nishinoya things he failed his test, but then the teacher and hinata walked out of the hall and into the main building and shimizu walked over to the team adjusting her glasses.

“Well?” asked the captain

“Hinata fail one of his test and got two homework assignments under 60% so hinata is getting after school lessons until he catches up and passes his next test, until then he is suspended from the team,” she said.

“Ah man, but its practice, we need him” said takeda

“Well it’s his fault for not studying, but there is nothing we can do, let's get to practice and hinata have to work harder when he catch up” said Sawamura, then they started their practice.

=============================================================

In the classroom hinata is writing some notes as his teacher is standing in front of him telling him what he missed out, what lessons flow over his head and oblivious answer he never thought about, then the teacher look at the time and he sighed then walk to the chalkboard and wrote three sentences in english, “hinata look here” hinata look up from his book to the board “if this sentence is incorrect then which one is right?”, hinata look at the wrong English sentence and then look at the other two trying to think of which one is correct.

“Is it that second one?” hinata pointed to board

“No, it's the first one, hinata if your not going to actually work on your studies, your gonna have to stop being in the volleyball team and actually study till your up with your studies,” said the teacher

“But sir they need me” retaliated hinata “is there anything i can do to pass”

“No just study and work hard, that's all, but there is something we could do,” said the teacher.

“What is it?” asked hinata.

“Stand up” hinata stood upon font of the desk, then the teacher he push the boy down on the student desk and forcing him on his stomach, pulling his arms on his back and with one hand and with the other he slide it under hinata pants. 

The orange hair by gasp as the large hand grazed his ass as the hand pushes the pants and boxers down “sensei?! What are you doing?!”

“Don’t worry about it” then the teacher fingers move to hinata asshole and push his middle finger inside the boy.

Hinata gasped as the finger pass his tight rim and move the finger inside him fast and rough “please don’t”

“Hey this is punishment for not working hard on your homework” then he pushed in another finger inside the boy, hinata gritted his teeth and try to move but the teacher has the upperhand of wit and strength, then the teacher curled his finger as it curled it hit hinata prostate, and the boy legs stretched out and his cock harden fast and leaking as he lowered his head down “Mr hinata, you do know punishment is going to happen whether you like it or not” then he continue moving his finger and as he added another finger, pushing in further inside Hinata, pushing in his prostate and stimulate him.

Hinata bit his own lips, knowing there are other students with after school clubs and he doesn't want anyone to come in and see them like this, he close his eyes as the teacher pulled his fingers out of his ass, hinata gave a small gasp and look back and his teacher let go of him and pulled his pants down and pulled out his hard dick and pushed it straight into the boy with no warning “get ready this is going to be fast” said the teacher then he started to fuck the boy on the desk, he then reached out to hinata arms and grabbed them, pulling the boy back as he thrust his hips in, pushing his dick farthing into the boy as much as he can “okay Mr hinata…….” he then gave a hefty thrust into the boy and continue “...... if the first sentence is correct how is the second wrong” then he move hinata who was facing back of the class to the front and force him to look at the board not even stopping the sex.

Hinata looked up at the board he was about to talk, then the teacher gave a hard thrust to the boy and his dick jab into hinata prostate and hinata moaned out cumming, his white substance landed on the floor, the teacher didn't stop but he slowed down. hinata look back to the teacher who gesture the boy and hinata look back at the board “B-Be-Because that a-a. ….v-verb, it…. Need a ad-AH-verb” stutter hinata, trying to talk, trying not to cum on the floor again or gave the satisfaction to the teacher.

“Good, here is your reward” then the teacher then pushed hinata onto the floor letting go of his arms and grabbing his hips and moving his hips faster and faster, with hinata upper body on the floor his arm tired and in pain with the teacher grip and his cock dripping on the floor and the teacher fucks in a wild trace. Hinata is breathless at the accelarated fucking is not helping him, hitting him in every angle and speed, every now anf again hitting his prostate, then the teacher spoke “okay here is it” and he gave one more trust and cum inside the boy. Hinata moaned out as the teachers cum flooded him and he cums onto the floor “well that's a good one” then the teacher pulled out and fixed himself up “I think we should end it here today”.

but hinata eyes is filled with flashes and he hears clicking, he turned his body to the teacher who pulled out his phone and started taking photos of the boy “tell anyone and these go all over school, got it?” hinata gave a tearful nod and he slowly fixed himself too, the teacher lookat back at the boy “finished the question and if you fail more the half of it then there is another punishment” then he is gone, hinata left the room after the teacher left, walking with cum inside him and a limp on his leg, he walked down the hall and spotted the bathroom and he ran inside and he looked at himself in the mirror, scared of his own reflection and run to the stall and stated the cry and he pull his pants down and try to push out the cum into the toilet, he want to forget about today.

After he left school he went straight home drop his bags in his room and he went to the shower and he stayed there sitting on the floor as the hot water fall on him as he cries.

hoping he never have to see that man again, but he has too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20

edging/sex toys (my idea)

(haikyuu) hinata X teacher) part 2

The day ended and hinata is alone sitting in the middle, second row seat of a small classroom where nobody ever go to, writing in his book as the teacher is in front of him looking down at him, hinata is shivering and sweating a bit trying to write down what was on the board and in the book next to him. He dreaded today, he handed the teacher his homework and told everyone he’s hoping to join in practice today be no he wasn't okay to go, he go about 48% of the homework right and he is forced again to stay behind and study.

“You’re okay?” asked the teacher, hinata look up from the book he was looking at with an annoyed face.

“You know i’m not okay” he spat out, the teacher had a small pink remote in one hand and with his fingers, he turned a dial on the pink remote and hinata jolted, pushing his seat back and bowing his body down with his hands still on the desk.

“Did you cum?” asked the teacher, hinata looks up and he shook his head “good continue working you get your reward when you finish” hinata sat up straight and continue writing. 

When hinata and the teacher meet in the classroom, he forced hinata by blackmail to drop his pants and bend over the desk, as he did, the teacher pulled out a medium size butt plug and he pushed it in and with now preparation put hinata pants back on and force him to sit down, turn it on and leave it at low and they started to work and told by his words ‘if you cum during this lesson, you’ll get punished’.

Now hinata is struggling to keep his cool and he is almost finished his work and he can run to the bathroom about a few feet away but the door open and who walked in is one of hinta teammates, tanaka walked in “young man this is a private study session for your friend, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be practising” asked the teacher, hinata notice his hands in his pocket and he can feel the vibration going higher, gave a small jolt and he look trying to keep his cool.

“I’m sorry sir but the drama club is using the hall for today for their for their play for the kids next week, we don’t have practice for the rest of the week, i need to tell hinata about practice yesterday its only for a few seconds,” he said 

The teacher sighed “you got ten minutes, be thankful mr tanaka” the shaved head boy smiled and walked to hinata and sit down next to him

“Okay so after you left we basically did drills and then we……….” as tanaka ramble on, hinata, crunches his legs together, trying to make sure tanaka doesn't see his hard dick and make sure tanaka is looking over his books and him, himself “.....and then he tried to do a power move for fun like in those sports anime so he tried to ……….” as he continued talking for the next few, hinata look over at the teacher who is looking at his phone with one and in his pocket, then he can feel the vibration going faster and slower, hinata knows the teacher is playing around with the dial messing with him, then with one movement, the teacher put the dial all the way up and back down, giving hinata a jolted a bit, the other notice “......what's wrong am i talking too much?”

“No i just felt my leg going to sleep” answered hinata, feeling he’s about to cum, he knows he going to cum any second

“Mr tanaka your time is up, can you please get gong so we can finish up and we can have more work to do and finish up” said the teacher, tanaka stood up and apologise for barging in and left the room, once hinata is sure tanaka is no were in sight, he stood up and looked at the teacher trying to not cum “what?”

“Please stop it now, I can’t hold it anymore,” he said, the teacher smile and he walked behind the boy and sit down on the chair and hinata turn to him.

“Pull them down and i take it out,” said the teacher and hinata pulled his pants and underwear down to the floor he turned around so his ass is facing the teacher and there is a butt plug vibrating him “okay” then teacher grab the plug and he wiggled it, hinata hitched hit breath and look back as the teacher is playing with the toy “the rule is still up, don’t cum” and then he pulled the plug out and drop it and he planted his face in his ass and the adult tongue started to dance in the ass and with one hand the teacher grab the boys hip and the other reach around to the hard leaking cock and hinata planted his hands on the table and he gave out a speechless gasp.

The teacher tongue swirl around the boys inside and the cock in hand is about the burst, hinata can’t let that happen, he looks back and spoke “please let me cum” the hand stop and the teacher pulled his tongue out and move away from the boy, “What are you doing? I need to-”

“You can do it yourself” the teacher hand reach down and gave a small fick on the cock “your a teenager, masturbating is common to you kids, so you relieve yourself or…..…” he tilted his head and smile “have you learn your lesson” hinata, remember this is a punishment and he needed to learn to study and stay away from this so he nodded and the teacher push the boy down on the chair and knelt down and grab the hard cock and continue pumping it. Hinata moaned out as his built up cock is getting stimulated, hinata knows he is getting his ‘reward’ but the moment he looked down at the teacher, he engulf hinata cock and he immediately cum into the teacher’s mouth.

The teacher swallowed everything and his tongue swirled around the head after he swallowed everything, hinata is panting hard with his cock sensitive, then the teacher pulled away and he stood up “there that's all for today, finish the work and again if you got less than half there will be another punishment” then the teacher walked to his desk, packing his things.

Hinata he just pulled up his pants and run out of the room and out of the school and back home, he again showered himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20

Boy pussy/ cum dumpster

(haikyuu) hinata X teacher X other) part 3

Hinata had trouble working on his homework, it's Friday and he is scared he knows he going to fail this assignment and he did, he worked really hard on it, even his friends helped him but he still failed his assignment, now he is in the bathroom of the old building of the school, naked tied on the urinal, his arms tied above him and his legs up too by his knees. The teacher finished tying him up and step back and admire his handy work “you know this is nice, you ass expose and you know what I never really notice this when I first fucked you but you have a very cute boy pussy” hinata look up at him scared “don’t worry the men coming in are going to love this and you are being punished”

“Your going to regret this you know i could tell the principal and the police” said hinata, then the teacher push a bite gag in the boys mouth

“You talk too much beside the principal knew what I was doing to any student who failed, we ‘tutor’ them, and the police, one of them is coming here as we speak, i should get going they should be here any minute” then the teacher gave him a kiss on the forehead and he left the men bathroom.

Once the teacher left the room, hinata started the struggle against the ropes on his legs and arms but only after a few seconds he just gave up and he looked onward of the door, the air has heightened his sensibility around his exposed ass and dick exposed his tried to close his legs but he couldn't do it, then he heard footsteps coming closer and closer, the person who walked in was the school principal, tall, older than the vice with greying hair and thin metal framed glasses and a suitcase in hand “well look like your tutor got you all set up and ready for the group” he said walking to the orange haired boy “well the other will come in any minute now let me show you the toys” he opened his suitcase and and showed it to the boy, its filled with a dildo’s vibrators in different sizes and and principal pulled out one of the smaller one and left the case on the floor and knelt down “look at that pussy of yours, all soft and pink, he told me you feel amazing inside maybe i can have a try before the others come” he said, standing up and unbuckling his pants, hinata then started to struggle against his bindings, kicking his feet out and wiggling his hips “look at you still fighting?” 

the principal pants already down and he grabbed the boys leg and he pointed his cock as the boy and just gyrate his hip and cock against the boy. Hinata's eyes started to spill tears, as the principal ignore the boys cries, his cock slide across the boy pussy and cock he is hard and his sensitive skin on high he still wiggled his hips again but it only generated pleasure to both the principal and hinata increase and the principal went faster and another person walked in the bathroom and it was a strange young man, followed by another older but younger then the principal come in too.

“Ah you started?”   
“Is he a twink? Where is he?”   
“Oh look toys”

Then the principal stop and look back “oh hello everyone, sorry i wanted to be first” after he finished that sentence, he pushed his cock into the boy. Hinata cried out through the bite gag and he cum as the principal penetrated him “wow look here he just cum when I pushed it in” the other men including new ones who walked in watches as the boy is being fucked by his principal.

Hinata tear falling down his cheeks as his entire being is being fucked and ripped out, his inside is being bruised and pocked, stretched and fear of this, then the principal ejaculated in him “old man you cum early” said one

“Well the ‘joys’ of being old” he pulled out of hinata, with his ass clenches nothing, then one younger one, who looks like he is in his 20’s, his large cock is pulled out and he smear his head on the used whole.

“Guys his pussy looks so good” then they look and they started playing with it, hinata pussy is being touched, pocked and the finger are also pinching him, and the young man pushed in and he went fast and hard as the other pulled out their cocks and pleasuring themselves “oh man look at him, he is so good” then the principal come in with a vibrator in hands and turned it on and pointed it his nipples and pressed it down hard and a different man is pinching his other nipple too.

Hinata came again and he in the middle of the fucking and his inside is hot and he is unsure when this will be over, then he feel the young man cum into him, and his cum spilled out and and drip down to the floor “okay someone go next”

“I go” said one heavy looking man and he immediately put his cock into the boy and it the biggest “there lets see how you take my monster cock” then he rapidly fucks him.

Three hours later everyone had a turn cumming into hinata, along the way they taken hinata gag off him and fuck his mouth, untie him and fuck him in different position, threesome and foursome, using the toys in many different ways and when hinata is being fucked on the wall he pisses himself and they joined in and piss on him and the principal pissed inside his ass and the heavy man pissing his mouth.

Hinata cried and pleaded to be let go, they toys stretched him out, his mouth tired and sore, his body used and worn out and he is tied back onto the urinal, and used again, he gives in to this sexual situation and he didn’t even resist or escape.

At the end he is on the urinal with cum on the floor, urinal, insides, body and mouth he is breathing heavily as everyone left to go home and the teacher come in as see hinata in a mess “well hinata look at you, full of semen and piss and your still alive, anyway you pass and next week you can go back to volleyball practice, fail your test, half done homework and last assignments this will happen again” then he pulled out his cock and with no resistance or effort he inside hinata and slowly and gently fucking him “hinata tell did you love this” the boy eyes are just glossed over and lifeless but he is still alive and gave a low groan “good because I can make this a regularity and i do have a use to a fuck toy, i.e you” hinata groan again “i have taken a job at a private boarding school in the other side of japan and i want to take you” hinata lift his head to the man “you, my toy to use when ever i’m bored and me, the new principal of the school” hinata groaned again.

The teacher then fasten his paste and tighten his grip on hinata legs and “yes, you and me together, in love and making love for year till I tire of you” then he pushed in further into the boy and he crushed a kiss upon hinata kiss and cum into him, he crushes his body on to the boy lift him up from the urinal, hinata screamed out and cum whatever he had onto himself and lost consciousness and gone limp “good” then the teacher clean himself, united hinata and carried him outside where there is a van, he open the back and in the back is a coffin looking box with other boxes inside and he lay hinata in it. The teacher then pulled towards him is a bag with a muzzle gag, leather cuffs and binding and then tied them on hinata and then he close the box with air holes “I'll see you soon my love” then he walked to the front of the van and climbed in and drove off, as he drove he drove pass hinata’s house with police outside and talking to his parents, and then into the road going to his new line of work with his new love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20

monster fucking/ double penatration (my idea)

(pokemon) jason (oc)/  Garchomp Mega

Two weeks after Garchomp mastered mega evolution he is walking in the forest looking for him, a human who abandon him as a gible because he was a runt and weak 5 years later and he is in his mega evolution, whenever he wanted, and he is going to find him, free the Pokemon’s he has and kill him or worse, as he walks he killed other trainers and humans he passed by, he knows what to do and can’t choose what to do, as he reached a rocky area he hears an explosion in the distance and he jumped up high and fly towards the noise, then there in an opening there is a tired and bruising gabite on his knees, bleeding and tired with a human starting at him “WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? WE’VE BEEN TRAINING FOR DAYS AND YOU STILL CAN’T DO DRAGON CLAW?”

‘Jason, i won’t let you hurt another Pokemon’ said Garchomp to himself and he landed in front of them, the two stop and look out to the mega Garchomp standing there ready to fight the human ‘you gabite, run I’m going to kill him” the smaller Pokemon stood up and run.

“HAY YOU GET BACK HERE!!, okay you, I still have Pokemon with me” the trainer, jason from Garchomp memory he picked a great ball and throw it and a cofagrigus and the ghost Pokemon lunge to the mega Pokemon and attacked, Garchomp jump back and his blades glowed and swung his arms at the Pokemon with a powerful dragon claw attack, the other pokemon dodge it and use shadow ball at him but missed it then Garchomp used dragon rage at him in the cofagrigus is down for the count.

“Darn it” then he threw out the rest of his Pokemon, Hitmonchan, Typhlosion and a crobat “okay everyone, kill him”

‘Don’t brothers, he will get rid of all of you when I defeat you and traded for more powerful Pokemon’ then all look at each other and know he is right and they step aside to the side and the mega Garchomp step forward the human.

“God dammit, all of you!! Fight him” yelled jason, Garchomp jet forward to the human and knocked him down with one hard bash, then he slash his clothes and his belt with pokeballs and the pokemon slash the balls, releasing the Pokemon’s from the trainers wrath, the Pokemon started to run away from the battle between Pokemon and humans.

‘Now that they are gone’ Garchomp slash more of jason clothes away and he pushed him more down and force him on his stomach with his naked form on him ‘look at you, sexy as hell and I think instead of killing you, I will fuck you’ then he lay his body on top of the and he graite his hip on the human ass. His scalied body is smooth on jason and his spikes only almost curved around the human and Garchomp raised his arms and dug them into the ground with jason head in the middle, his tail slamming down on the ground to scare jason.

“Please don, I'll stop being a Pokemon trainer, i’ll stop, please let me go” yelled jason. Garchomp have no interest in letting him go now, Garchomp cocks harder and slip out of a slit, two long dicks, touching the human ass, almost caressing it, moving back and forth, Garchomp breath laboured and steady as he is going to rape his former trainer ‘now feel our pain’ then he move his hips back and one of his ling cocks is pointed to the human ass and inserted it inside.

Jason screamed out loud as the pokemon is fucking him, going slow but strong with its mega cock inside him, streaching ot his ass and his inside, like a dipping an arm in a bucket of homemade slime, this is weird and new to him, the pokemon fucking him in the ground, he tried to push himself up with his arms but the pokemon body wights only pined him down and the spikes his chest and legs scare him and the second dick of the pokemon sliding on his ass sliding on him, he keeps shouting out for help “HELP! ANYONE HELP ME! GET THIS POKEMON OFF ME!” with him shouting out only pokemon hear him but not bothered to help him “GET OFF ME! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING FOR THIS TO STOP!” but the cock inside him is still moving in and out of him with no sign of stopping. Jason hips is in pain and his dick, hard as a rock grinding the rocky floor and dirt, his cum smearing the dirt mixing it into mud and smearing it to his dick ad around his hips making it more uncomfortable for him during this mixed up.

‘Your getting loose jason, maybe you can take my other one’ said Garchomp, he pulled out almost all they way out until the second cock is poking the rim.

“AH!? NO, DON’T NONONONONONONONONN!!!!” shouted Jason, as the two dragon dicks is push into the human at one, his body shutter at the dick and jason cum into the ground and himself smearing around the dirt and cum make mud, his inside stretched out to his limits, his stomach with a little bulge lining where the cocks are now.

Garchomp is not scared or happy he is in peace in mind, jason is in pain and experiencing the fear and pain of the torment and begging for his life to be freed, which he is not going to do.

He is not going to let him free. 

He is not going to let feel safe.

He is not going to give him pleasure, just pain.

Garchomp fuck jason harder and faster into the ground, his blades moving back and forth digging more into the earth ‘your insides they are good and tight, i might ruin you, maybe i can trow you with some ghost pokemon for them to play with’ he growled in pokemon, he lift his head back and digging his claws back so that his upper body is up and on his stomach and Garchomp arms folded, holding him back on to him., trusting up.

“Please I’ll die, make it stop” rasped jason, cumming again, with a still hard cock.

‘Never’ then Garchomp thrust-ed faster and faster. Harder and harder then cumming with both his cocks in the human he bite down lightly onto the human shoulder on his right side, and cum into the human. Jason cried loudly. Filling the human to the brim, his stomach bulging out a bit with a waterfall of cum spilling out. Jason breathing is laboured, his body tired, sore, in pain and filled with the cum of a Pokemon he discarded.

Garchomp pushed jason off him and pulled out harshly, the human ass gaping open he looked down at the human, then he turned around looking around the area, there is no one around.

‘Well jason it good catching up but a mega Pokemon like me, i should hide’ then he mega form deformed, turning him into a regular Garchomp, he looks back at jason who is still on the ground ‘i think some ground Pokemon will come soon’ then he looks up to see the gabit walking up to him.

‘Is he?’ she questioned

‘Dead no, but i am going’ The female gabit face sadden ‘you may follow me, i don’t mind’ and the two Pokemon, started to walk off to the forest, the two of them live their lives with no human or masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20

oviposition/ humiliation/ tentacles (my idea) 

(voltron (lance X tentacle monster)) part 1

The mission is a week long and lance mission is a minor but not important, keith is on his own, shiro with the other back at the castle, pidge is on olkarion gathering more intel and helping them in return, hunk is on a planet taking out galra scouting party. Lance in the blue lion is sighing hoping to do something important but his is to spy on a galra group on an inhospitable planet, as he landed a few miles away from the galra group he took his bayard and by foot and started to go to the galra “stupid mission, a week long, well hunks did pack food for me” said lance, abotu a few hours later he tried and sleepy, he some how made it to the location he station himself at a cluster of odd tree’s, black but almost sparkly and shiney wood branches out like a willow tree and with the vine and leave in different shade, Hugh and variation colour of blue and, he lay on his stomach with his bayard in sniper mode and looking at the eye piece, seeing the soldier’s standing around the the ships and setting up camp for them.

“Their setting up camp? Well looks like I'm doing recon for nothing but a mission is a mission, good thing too keith mission is short, he and allura are going to get all goody, goody and there will be no love for me” then he power down his bayard and stay on the ground looking at the camp in the distance. Lance played on the ground with rocks making a small tower, buildings, and drawing people in the dirt “I should go back to blue, this is going to be so long,” he said, he was about to stand up but then he noticed something move behind him, he turns around, he didn’t see anything, he shrugged it off.

As he turned around the about to leave then felt something around his feet and looked down and saw a willow vine wrapped around and up his leg “what the….” then it tightened and pulled him into one of the larger trees, in the willow tree its is like a willow an umbrella the vine too many and think to see anyone or thing out, more vines entangled his arms and other leg, in the process ripping his armour and clothes, lance tried to get his bayrd, but he dropped it and the vines lift him up and close to the tree with his naked body.

Lance screamed and yelled out for help as the vines tighten their hold around his arms lifting them above his heads and another set of vine around his legs are spread apart and and one thick vine darted out and spiral around his member, almost pulsating itself and harden the cock, lance hitched his breath.

as he pulled use his strength to escape but couldn't “ANYONE HELP!!” yelled lance, the vine pulsate more and somehow getting hotter to the touch “no, no, what are you doing?” he whispered, then he cum with no notice by his body and mind, but with this his body shuddered fast and harshly with his white blast in his mind, with his cum landing on the ground and nothing on himself “how? I come on these” he looked down at his fallen liquid on the ground, more vines slithered to his torso and tied themselves on his nipples, holding on with a tight hold and pulling with minimum strength sending tingle to lance.

Lance tried to escape but nothing is happening, he look out trying to look through the vine and he cried out, hoping his lion even the galra could find him, though they would capture him, he doesn't care, better than this, Lance's body is betraying him, his dick is getting hard again, his nipples tingling sensation is spreading around his chest and spreading, his ass hole wanting attention too, his dick hard and leaking onto the vine around his dick still, then change its method and started to constriction and release lances dick as the tip of the vine his flicking back and forth on the head of his cock, lance jolted his body and flung his head back giving a yelp out. 

“Please let me go, i can’t…..i can’t do this anymore,” he said, pulling his arms again, then the vine tighten themselves around lance and then black tree then started to glow, like blue fairy light on black paper, It glowed and almost opened up and a blue slimy, slender tendril came out and going to lance. The tendril long glowing a dark blue colour at the end, going down losing it colour back to black to the tree, as it reaches out to lance, the vines move him, flipping him so his ass is pointed to the tree.

“What’s happening? What is going on?” said lance confused at this situation, then he heard footsteps.

“I told you i hear something?” it's the galra

“Careful these trees have their own way of producing more trees, they plant their seed in other living animals then let the animals go and they spread their seed, so let’s not be a trapped animal” said another and they continue walking.

Lance wanted to cry out for help, but he knows if he did the glara will find him ‘okay if this thing want to plant its seeds inside me, should I let it right’ before he had a chance to think it over the tendril the stab lance, shoving itself into lance ass “ahh!!” the tendril inside the human, is pulsating heat from the base to the tip as it glows with the heat, slither inside like a snake in the desert. Lance screamed out loud, his inside expanding and moving like crazy “no don’t what are you doing?”

“I heard it in here!”

‘NO!!!’ the galra soldiers walked in, five soldiers walked into the tree each one have their helmets off then and watching the human entangled with vines binding him in the air and the tendril inside him and moving around him.

“Well, well, well, the blue paladin trapped by the elroroo (el-ro-roo) look like the show just started everyone stand back, when the tree done we take the paladin and the seeds” said the captain. Lance face turned red, his heart tighten and his inside want to die but is too aroused but the tendril, inside stop slithering and started to move in ad out of lance and he himself cum into the ground and still hard and leaking “well he gave his a starting show but where is the entertainment”

Lance rebuttal ed “you should be standing there at least have so integrate and help me”

“No we need those seeds and it planting it inside you our mission is done plus a stuffed paladin, imagine you in a cell with seeds as we humiliate you across the glara empire and space” said the captain, then the tendril in lance’s ass then started to expand.

“What the-?” his inside stretched out and the vine tighten even more around his legs, ams a his nipple almost red and sore and the one on his dick has tightened and moving faster, lance voice hitched out and he moaned and groaned into the air.

“Yes bitch, scream out from the elroroo ovipositor”   
“Your going to become a bitch right?”   
“I want to make him my mate sir”

Lance ears hears their shouts and heckles.

“Use your hips”   
“Tighten up, bitch”   
“Take it all”

His body somehow is reacting to them watching him, its like they are all watching porn together and is the one being watched, he somehow enjoying it, the pointed and laugh, ogling him and criticising him, his body squirted out more cum again with a trail of urine lazley coming down to the ground and they laughed at him.

“Look at him, he pissed himself”   
“Are you loveing this?”   
Come on elroroo, fucking full”

Then the tendril stop moving as it nestled inside him and one by one he can feel something something going inside him, something moving inside the tendril, moving towards the tip of the tendril almost ball like “whats happening? What going one?”

“Looks like it's going to put its seeds inside you, this is going to be a good one,” said the galra captain. The tendril tip widen out and a golf ball size seed come out of the tip and nestled inside lance, the other watch eyeing his stomach to see how much seeds in put inside lance “go one scream out and we shall watch”

Lance screamed out loud as more and more ball size seeds is planted inside him, more and more planted he cried out and looked out to the galra watching him, he cried out for help, he cried out to all of this to spot he cried out for humidity. Nothing happened. Slowly but surely the tree planted all the seeds it had into lance,, lance stomach bulging out, almost like a 5 month pregnant woman, the vine gently left him on the ground with his spilled mess and the galra watching this mess.

“Get the paladin, careful not to squeeze out the seeds we need it for the science division” said the captain, the others carefully picked him up and take him to the ship, as they take him to the ship they found the blue lion and taken it with them.

Now lance in a prison his arms on his stomach filled with seed and slick slipping out is his ass, and he lay on his side looking at the wall knowing he is looking at the direction of blue “don’t worry blue, I will find you after I lay these” then he closes his eyes and rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20


	6. Chapter 6

hey there been something happening with family and i think i can only a few more chapters before i have to go to see my family in a different town and won't be able to write the full 30 but still i will to the days i like and post it online.

**Author's Note:**

> this list is not mine, its by peachy mary
> 
> https://twitter.com/mary_peachy/status/1171452572978143239?s=20


End file.
